The Importance of Frank's Pants
by panictowel
Summary: MCR, frerard: Gerard is both struggling with finding a way to tell the apparently oblivious Frank that he likes him, and trying to stay cool while his crush is running around naked.


**A/N:** this oneshot was an entry for 'The Big Contest' by _xxmcr-devotedxx_ on deviantArt in december 2009. i thought i'd also post it here, since it was well received (yay) and you might have fun reading it.

**beta: **_sayachimaera_

(**disclaimer** for the fussy ones: plot idea is mine, nothing else.)

_

* * *

_

**The Importance of Frank's Pants**

Frank came out of the bathroom and Gerard almost choked on his own saliva, doing a double take at – indeed – Frank butt-naked walking around the hotel room, as if this was normal behavior for him. Well, it was. But that was not the fucking point. Gerard couldn't, for some reason he didn't bother thinking of _or very well knew_, take his eyes of the man, who was now lifting random items until finally kneeling down in front of his suitcase.

"Where the fuck did I put my clean clothes? I thought I'd taken them with me!" he mumbled the last part to himself, as he dug through his suitcase, his hair still a tad wet from the shower. "Did you take it?"

Gerard's eyes turned sharply down in front of him, down at the sheets, on the bed he was sitting on, when Frank glanced up at him, before continuing to search for something to wear. It took a moment or two for Gerard to realize that he indeed had taken Frank's fresh clothes out of the bathroom with his worn ones. _Shit._ Right. Well, there had been a bit too much naked Frank behind the shower curtain and not enough blood in his brain to follow the simple instruction of being so kind and throwing his clothes – _the worn ones, damn it_ – in the bag where all the dirty laundry landed.

"Oh," Gerard let out a breath, blinking at the almost neatly folded pair of pjs and some blue shirt lying next to him on the bed, where he sat.

How the fuck was this going to work? He knew how to do this with girls, how to let them know. They knew, too, when something was up, some kind of female intuition, they just fucking knew. And Frank was oblivious. Fucking oblivious to everything and not noticing Gerard wanting to… Yes. Exactly. Naked. And Sex and Love. Gerard cleared his throat, his hand suddenly very heavy as it began lifting Frank's clothes for the night, forcing his head to turn to the side to look at Frank.

He was probably going to be sick.

Actually he felt like puking right now.

How was this going to work? It was Frank, for fuck's sake. _Hey, Frank, man. Are you, you know, bi maybe, by any chance? 'Cause, heh, I kind of have the hots for you..._

The "hots for you"?

_You have a mental disorder, that's what you have._

"Dude, say something, I'm freezing my balls off here!" Frank exclaimed, when he suddenly saw Gerard holding up his clothes with a very thoughtful expression.

"Uhm, here," Gerard mumbled, averting his eyes – or rather _wanting_ to avert his eyes, when his gaze got somehow stuck on Frank's dick as he got on the bed and over to where Gerard was sitting. Frank kneeled down and grabbed the shirt, pulling it over his head. Why the hell the shirt first? Gerard should really point that out. That was not normal behavior. _It's Frank, if he was normal, you wouldn't be attracted to this man._ Still.

Gerard sighed and rolled his eyes when Frank got stuck in his shirt somewhere, and put his hand over his eyes, just _because_, complaining, "Frank, jeez, stop showing your dick up my face, damn it!"

He heard Frank's muffled giggle from somewhere inside the shirt, when he reached out impatiently and pulled it down roughly, fiddling to get his head out the right hole. He made sure to frown enough while he helped him doing so. "Do you have shirts your size, man?"

Frank grinned widely at Gerard, when he was able to see him again, straightening out his shirt. "Is my dick in your way, Way?"

_Frank._

Gerard hated the fact that he made Frank grin even wider, when he couldn't help his eyes from glancing down at him again. It's not like you can look away, when someone's sitting next to you naked and happens to be your crush, too, though _not fucking realizing it_.

_Frank, you're fucking beautiful, even with your shirt on…_ Oh please. Why the fuck was this so incredibly hopeless? He knew why. Because he sucked at this. He had been so lucky the last times, when he was interested in someone, they had been interested in him and the only things that were made, were small hints, like glances, smiles, innocent touches, obvious _signs_ for Christ's sake and then, deal.

He wondered, while blushing and telling Frank off for humping his side, _I can feel his fucking dick on my thigh, damn it!,_ and making porn-worthy sex noises, _fuck and the face, look at his fake-orgasm-face, no don't fucking look after all,_ if he ever had been this much into a person or if he simply had shown interest, _because_ the other had shown some on him. Despite his wish to get Frank to stop, _or do this right,_ his hand was holding onto Frank's side, _not really_ pushing him away.

"I'm getting a fucking boner if you keep this up!"

_Get the hell off of me and get some clothes on!_

Uhm. _Other way round, Gerard. Breathe._ Smooth.

Frank blinked at him amused, reaching for his pants as if in trance, only to stop his hand movement and neglect them again. Or still.

"You are?" he asked with a low voice, eyes watching intently Gerard's, who had his shut close and creased his brow in embarrassment and anger over this _stupid stupid shit mistake. I'm gonna die of embarrassment and Frank is going to make a song out of it._

Suddenly, he gasped and grasped after Frank's wrist, when he felt his fingers under the hem of his pants. "Fuck! Stop, your fingers are ice-cold!" Gerard felt his heart in his throat and had a tight grip around Frank's hand, who suddenly leaned in on him, only to push him down on the mattress slowly.

"Gerard," he said in that tone that suggested they should talk serious business, while keeping their hands on the other's dicks.

Gerard was sure he looked almost frightened up at the boy, leaning over him on his outstretched arm, his eyes focused on Gerard's eyes.

_Kiss. Your lips. Need. Touch. Frank. OhgodI'mgonnadiewithanerection._

"What the fuck are you doing?" He just hoped Frank could see the glare he was trying to form on his shocked face. If he would just look closely, he would see it. Back off. Forget about this. Let Gerard flee to the bathroom and puke out the thing in his stomach that was such a chicken.

And then, actually no. He was _not_ going to wait for Frank to remember he was half naked and lying comfortably on top of Gerard. No. He was sitting up, pushing Frank away as he did so and got up and out of this room, "I need to take a piss." locking himself in the bathroom. As he watched his reflection in the mirror, he shook his head at himself a few times before pushing himself off the door and letting out an inaudible long breathed _"Fuuuuuuck,_" which made him only feel worse. Because of playing it off coolly he had kind of ruined the moment that Frank had ruined before. _Oh god, that's it, I'm gonna cry. And jerking off, why don't you, too?_ Gerard eyed the shower slightly panicked and his heart and breathing stopped for a _fucking long_ moment, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Gee? You okay in there?"

_No. I'm dying. It's dramatic. And I'm not even wearing my make up. Fuck it, I'll just drown myself in the shower in a sec._

"Yep."

"Okay … Can I come in?"

_Uh. Sure._

"No," Gerard frowned and shook his head desperately at the answer coming out more like a question and him being unable to _do anything right._ How about you call it quits and fall in love with someone far away, not someone whose bouncing dick you just had pressed up against your side.

_Bouncing dick._

Gerard slapped a hand against his forehead a few times, after having an embarrassing (what was not tonight?) giggle escape his lips.

"Gee, open up." Frank's voice was not teasing, it was really calm and serious, almost sounding as if he was trying to soothe Gerard. What for? No need for soothing. _Not like I'm freaking or anything._

"Are you still naked?" Gerard was still shaking his head at himself, but at least he bit back a smirk at his stupid attempt of breaking the tension, he was feeling. In every fiber of his body.

"I guess you'll just have to risk it." And he could hear the grin in Frank's voice, rolling his eyes at the weird beating pattern his heart had going on. He was sure that was unhealthy.

Gerard sighed, wanting to run a hand through his hair, but stopping at his forehead, when he felt it shaking too much. _Fuck you, Frank. Please._  
He hesitated for a moment before flipping the lock open and taking a quick step back, turning around when nothing happened for a second and then got busy smearing some toothpaste on his toothbrush. He could hear the door being opened and glanced shortly up to see Frank in the mirror enter, smiling when their eyes met, before closing the door behind him again.

Yes, he had his pants on.

No one spoke for a moment and Gerard started to brush his teeth instead of squeezing the life out of the crumpled tube of toothpaste, its contents nonexistent. Despite this, Gerard still put it back into Frank's bag on the counter.  
He watched Frank in the mirror, either looking at the wall in thought or just waiting for Gerard to be done. To his distress, it wasn't the latter.

"Why did you just run away and lock yourself in the bathroom like a girl?"

"Nhuu?" Gerard met Frank's eyes in the mirror again, almost hitting his head when he bent down quickly to rinse his mouth after a moment of staring.  
When he stood back up, he almost jumped into the sink, seeing Frank closer behind him than before. Sneaky bastard. And no, now he was really angry.

"I didn't-! You were- What the fuck were you actually doing out there?" _Yeah, screw it, right? Doesn't matter anyway, just fuck it up big time._

Gerard gesticulated widely with his hands, having turned around to glare at Frank, making this extra dramatic just for the shear fun of it. "Why do always have to run around naked?"

"Why would I have to hide around you? You've seen me naked before, what's the problem? It's about comfort, man. My dick feels like a prisoner, when I have to tuck it away all the time, just 'cause of your issues. You never seem to have a problem with it, when we're on the bus."

"I don't have issues!"

Frank tilted his head at Gerard.

"Well, _fuck_ that. A prisoner? Your dick?"

Frank gave Gerard a lopsided smirk and wriggled his eyebrows.

"_You're_ a dick!"

"Gerard," Frank began, the corner of his lips tugging. "You're overreacting."

Gerard opened his mouth, the "Fuck you, no I'm _not_ fucking overreacting..." ready on his lips. But, as he thought it through, yes; Frank might be right, and he let out a sigh instead, closing his eyes for a breath and shook his head at himself.

"Why are you grinning?" He could hear Frank ask and he glanced up at the guitarist, realizing he indeed was copying Frank's expression.

"'Cause I'm overreacting."

"And I thought you were thinking of my dick."

"Jeez, Frank!" And Gerard was out of the bathroom in a matter of seconds, a chuckling Frank right on his heels.

"Go away! I'm not supporting your Free-Frank's-Dick-Campaign!"

"Why not?"

_Because it shouldn't be free, it should … So. Obscene._

"'Cause…" _Fuck._ "I don't want you to show your dick to everyone around. Leave that to Jeph, damn it!"

"You think you have exclusive rights?"

Gerard turned around, biting back a laugh at the sight of Frank putting his hands on his hips, looking a little bit angry in his too small t-shirt.

"You look funny," he explained, when a snort escaped his throat.

"Don't change the subject."

"What _was_ the subject?" Gerard flung his arms in the air again, turning around and looking for something to do, when hands grabbed him from behind, twirled him around and-

"Mmmhffm!!" Gerard said against Frank's lips.

Frank smiled and pulled his head back. "What?"

"Why are you kissing me?"

Frank blinked at Gerard for a second, before smacking him over the head.

"OW! Hey!"

"Stop it."

"Stop _what_?" Gerard asked, rubbing the back of his head, while still standing in the embrace of his friend.

"Being a dick."

"_You're_ a dick."

Frank grinned and, finally, Gerard gave in and tried to hide another smirk, while looking down at Frank's skin showing out between the hem of his shirt and his pants. "I didn't think you'd been…"

"Come on," Frank laughed. "I thought I've sent you enough signs. Your time of oblivion is over, I thought."

"Signs? _What_ signs?" Gerard asked, sounding on the very verge of freaking out again.

"_All_ of them! Last I can remember was me humping your leg. I thought that was obvious enough and I was even naked and all!"

"Uh… you… _Oh._ Ehm, well, I didn't-" Gerard stammered, feeling both irritated and turned on by Frank backing him up against the edge of the bed.

"-No, you didn't," Frank agreed, then he glanced down shortly, before smirking up at Gerard again. "You're hard."

Gerard really had nothing more to add to this, but "Take off your pants."


End file.
